Dragon's Treasure
by GuardianArtemis
Summary: Ruby is the sister of Yang, but Ruby holds a secret: Yang is actually a dragon. Faced with a dark prophecy hanging over her sister's head, Ruby must find out who Yin is, and why Yang wants them dead.


Raising her golden snout, she sensed Ruby approaching moments before she appeared.

"Yang!" Ruby called, entering the cave. Yang's red eyes glowed faintly as she smiled at Ruby's approach.

"Ruby." Yang greeted, her deep voice resounding in the cave.

"Yang, I got accepted to Beacon!" Ruby said, overjoyed, silver eyes shining.

Yang gave a tilt of her head, she smelled blood and roses on the teen. "Where have you been?" She asked, unable to suppress a growl.

Ruby looked down and scuffed her feet on the cave floor. "From Dust Til' Dawn, Yang," she said "I was getting refills for Crescent Rose, remember?" She said.

Yang could immediately smell that Ruby was hiding something. "And where, in this visit to a Dust shop, did you acquire the scent of blood?" Yang pressed.

Ruby paled "I…" she stuttered, clearly trying to lie.

"Tell the truth. Ruby." Yang said automatically.

"I'm sorry, Yang. I didn't want to lie." Ruby replied, silver eyes full of regret.

"Then don't." Yang replied simply.

Ruby dropped her gaze again before sucking in a breath "I was about to be robbed when some man tried robbing the Dust shop and this guy came up to me and told me to put my hands in the air! I _really _didn't want to fight, but then he waved a machete at my face and I - I - I just _reacted_ \- I swear I didn't mean to do it, but they started it! I beat them all up, but none of them died. Their ringleader tried to shoot me with his cane-gun, but I couldn't let him get away. So then I followed him onto a roof and a bullhead came from nowhere, and he then throws a _Dust crystal _at me and tried to blow me up! But a hunteress came from nowhere and fought some strange woman with a red dress and fire powers! She got away and the hunteress took me to Professor _Ozpin _who asked a few questions and then told me he'd like me to go to his school!" Ruby exclaimed, a mile a second.

Yang shook her head, scales emitting a white glow that enveloped the cave, before she Shifted.

In the dragon's place was a tall teenage girl with long curly gold hair, the exact shade of her scales. She was tall, well-muscled, and the red eyes that slowly faded back to lavender were alert and aware.

"Alright than Ruby. Do you want to go to Beacon?" Yang asked, voice lighter and more feminine.

"Of course I do!" Ruby said.

"Then I'll pack our things." Yang said, making Ruby freeze.

"_Our_? Are you coming with me than?" Ruby asked, perceptive as always.

Yang laughed and ruffled the girl's hair, "Of course, silly! Where would you be without your mother hen?" She said, grinning at Ruby's enthusiastic bounce.

Ruby sprinted ahead of her, with the aid of her semblance. Yang chuckled again and walked down a stone spiral walkway that led to a room with a red bed in the center with a working toilet, sink, dresser and other human essentials. Ruby was already a whirlwind of activity, rose petals covering the floor of the room.

Yang gave a nod of satisfaction, and walked down a second spiral to a much larger cave, dwarfing Ruby's room in comparison. It had a pool of freshwater off to the side, and a large pit, where Yang slept in her true form.

While she absentmindedly packed, Yang thought of what Ruby told her.

_I wonder who would rob a Dust shop in the middle of the night?_ She wondered, throwing a hairbrush into a duffel bag.

"Ya-a-ng!" Ruby yelled, although it was unnecessary - as Yang could have heard Ruby if she spoke it from her room.

Yang turned around to see Ruby packed up and ready to go. "Yes, Ruby?" She asked.

"Let's go already!" Ruby stamped her foot impatiently, causing Yang to chuckle.

"Rubes, the ship doesn't come until tomorrow. We have _plenty_ of time." Yang grinned, bounding up to Ruby in a few easy strides.

Ruby's silver eyes gleamed in excitement, "Can we fly one more time, Yang?" She begged. Yang shook out her mane of hair, and nodded.

"Ruby, but this will be the last time for a bit. Where to?" Yang said, reluctantly amused by Ruby's request.

"How about Atlas? It's been months since we visited there!" Ruby said. Yang grinned, she personally loved Atlas's cold winds and secluded mountains.

"Alright. I'll meet you outside. Leave your stuff here." Yang said.

* * *

Above the clouds, Ruby looked down from Yang's back. Heat from Yang's back kept the girl warmed from the frigid Atlesian sky.

"We're almost here." Yang said, turning around to face Ruby before turning back.

Ruby gripped Yang's mane of hair, and felt the dragon plunge downwards. The wind tore at her eyes and her short hair whipped around.

Ruby never felt the landing, but Yang's stop of movement alerted her that they were now knee deep in snow.

Yang led the way, her giant body clearing a path for Ruby to follow.

Unfortunately, this meant Ruby walked through mud puddles and wet terrain.

"Ruby, you can just ride on my back again." Yang offered, but Ruby waved her off.

"No, Yang. I'm fine, I'll walk." The girl responded. Yang just shook out her mane of hair in response.

"Suit yourself. The offer stands." The dragon said and continued walking.

Following Yang's trail, the cave in the mountain was up ahead. They entered the cave, and Yang turned to Ruby.

"I have to go check the perimeter, Ruby. I'll be back in a bit." Yang said, Ruby nodded.

Yang bounded out of the cave and ascended into the sky, leaving Ruby.

Looking around, Ruby remembered the cave from long ago. She hadn't been here in a very long time.

Walking around, Ruby noticed a pedestal in the back of the cave wall.

A small dip was in the center, just the size of… _no way_ Ruby thought.

The hollow was the exact size and shape of Yang's Pearl.

Ruby looked in concern, why would there be a gateway that had a keystone of Yang's sacred talisman?

Unless…

Unless Yang was hiding something.

Ruby had no more time to think, as Yang landed back in the cave. "Hey Ruby, we're all clear." Yang said happily, Transforming back.

"Yang, what's this?" Ruby asked, looking at the pedestal.

Yang's lavender eyes narrowed, hints of red fading back into them. "Nothing. Nothing… that concerns you, Ruby." She said expressionlessly.

Ruby raised an eyebrow. "But why does it need your Pearl?" She asked.

Yang gave a low growl. "For safety reasons, Ruby. That's all." She said with a hint of a snarl. None of it got past Ruby.

"Yang…" Ruby said gently, Yang shook her head angrily.

"Ruby. Stop asking questions!" Yang snarled. Ruby flinched, and Yang immediately looked guilty. "Ruby, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell. Just, please, drop it." She said, red eyes that faded back to lavender dropped to the cave floor.

"Yang. Can't you just tell me?" Ruby asked softly.

"Ruby…" Yang growled.

"Yang. Please just tell me. I want to know." Ruby said softly.

Yang sighed, her lavender eyes closed as she inhaled, and exhaled. She was still for a few moments.

"No." Came a definitive response.

Ruby deflated, she knew she should just drop the subject, and she did.

"Alright." Ruby said sadly, making her silver eyes sparkle in crocodile tears.

Yang's eyes narrowed as Ruby widened her giant silver eyes.

"Ruby… don't do it." Yang said. Ruby mentally grinned. _Time for the crown jewel of my facade_ she thought.

Ruby's bottom lip quivered pathetically.

Yang looked away.

"Ya-a-a-ng…" Ruby whimpered sadly.

"Ruby. I know you're doing it. Stop. Or you're grounded." Yang growled.

"Pleeeeeeeease?" Ruby asked sadly, widening her silver eyes as far as they could go.

Ruby knew exactly when Yang's resolve broke.

The blonde's chin tilted down a fraction as she frowned.

"Fine." Yang huffed. "Now stop your accursed Beowolf eyes." She growled, using the term Yang called Ruby's puppy eyes.

Ruby stopped as Yang opened her eyes and reached for the chain she wore. Pulling it up, it revealed a stone that shone white with a gold glow to it.

* * *

Yang mentally sighed. Where Ruby had picked up those _Remnant damned _bewitching ways that Yang called "Beowolf eyes" due to the fact that they were pure _evil_ \- was unknown to Yang.

"Fine. Now stop your accursed Beowolf eyes." Yang growled.

She grabbed the titanium chain that held her Pearl, and lifted it up. It was a beautiful thing, really. Pure white with a golden tinge to it, it enchanted the eyes of many mortals. But that was because of its power.

Finished studying her Pearl, Yang released a sigh and placed her Pearl into the keystone slot. It glowed faintly, and Yang laid a hand over it. When she touched her Pearl, runes lit up around the wall.

In a matter of moments, the wall vanished, and Yang's Pearl floated in place. Yang took it and held it in her hand.

"Well. Go on." Yang growled to Ruby.

Ruby walked into the pitch blackness of the doorway.

Yang stepped through the portal, and light exploded into the chamber.

The room was circular, an altar was in the center with a scroll made of paper. Yang didn't move any farther, knowing Ruby would read it.

_How can I protect her now?_ Yang wondered. The scroll was dangerous. It was never supposed to be known.

Too late now.

Ruby approached the paper in the room. It was faded, and yellowed. The bottom of it was torn off. It read:

"_Two dragons fight;_

_Black and White,_

_Day and Night -_

_One of Darkness, the other of Light._

_Yin and Yang, opposites divided_

_One of purity, the other misguided_

_Neither cannot do without the other_

_They clash like lightning and thunder._

_Powerful alone, unwilling to unite_

_Destruction shall unbind_"

The rest of the paper was torn off. But Ruby had chills after reading it.

"Ruby. It's time to go." Yang said, grabbing Ruby's arm.

Ruby squeaked in pain at Yang's painful grasp. She was escorted back to the cave and watched as Yang sealed the chamber again. After a moment, Yang grabbed Ruby again and matched her outside, Transformed, and then they were up in the air again.

"Not a word from you." Yang rumbled, a red eye flicking to Ruby. "You saw it, read it. Now you're satisfied." She added.

Ruby listened for once, knowing that she had crossed a line with Yang.

But who is Yin?

Ruby didn't dare ask.

* * *

"Ruby! Get up and unsheathe Crescent Rose! We have company!" Yang commanded all of a sudden.

Ruby noticed the murder of Nevermores, and unsheathed her weapon. The giant red scythe swung in the air as Ruby stood up. Fighting dragonback was a rare event, but Ruby had drilled on it enough that it was relatively easy for her and Yang to work comfortably.

About seven of the Grimm were flying at them. Yang made a clicking sound in her throat as Ruby fired shots at the Nevermores. Yang's head coiled up as the clicking stopped, and she unleashed a great blast of whitish blue fire at the Grimm. The Nevermores nearest to the flames were vaporized instantly, while others simply flew on like nothing happened. Ruby felt Yang's body coil up again and Ruby held on to Yang's mane of hair for dear life as the dragon shot upwards in a spiral.

"Now!" Yang roared, Ruby let go of Yang and hurtled onto a Nevermore's back. Ruby dug Crescent Rose into the Grimm's back and fired shots at the Nevermore's head. The Grimm screeched and started falling when Ruby neatly sliced off its left wing.

Leaping onto a next Nevermore, Yang assisted her by letting her run across her body to the next Grimm. Ruby chopped off the head of the Nevermore and leapt onto Yang's back. The dying Grimm fell from the sky, and Ruby sheathed Crescent Rose again. "Good work." Yang said, red eyes triumphant when she turned her head to look at Ruby.

"Thank you." Ruby replied, and noticed Mount Glenn up ahead.

If only it was that easy.

"YANG!" Ruby screamed, realizing that that hadn't been the only Grimm nearby.

"What is - _by the shattered moon_!" Yang exclaimed, realizing also that there were _never_ only seven Nevermores in a flock.

The alpha was following them. With more Grimm.

Ruby had already unsheathed Crescent Rose and waited for Yang to launch her. Yang lashed her tail in the air, propelling Ruby into the air as the Nevermore elder followed the glowing dragon.

Lightning crackled in the sky, Ruby dug her scythe into the Grimm's back and shot blasts at the alpha Nevermore's head. It rose in the air, rearing its ugly head as it dislodged Ruby with ease. Ruby latched onto a smaller Nevermore and dispatched it with much more success.

Yang was already in combat with the alpha, claws slashing and fangs ripping. Ruby turned away from the sight, and focused on the swarm of Nevermores around her. A storm had started, rain drenching Ruby to the bone - and making the Nevermore's feathers slippery. Ruby continued dispatching the Grimm around her. The alpha shrieked nearby, and Ruby leapt out of the way of a wing that almost knocked her over. Thunder deafened her as Ruby kept fighting. As the last Nevermore fell from the sky, lightning illuminated the elder Nevermore and Yang clashing fiercely.

Yang's tail swished in Ruby's direction, allowing the girl to get a perch as her scythe swung. Running on Yang's back, Ruby leapt from the dragon's snout to the Nevermore's side. Digging Crescent Rose into the elder's neck, Ruby dangled for a few moments as the rain slicked handle almost caused Ruby to lose her grip. Ruby grit her teeth and kicked the Nevermore's side just as Yang barreled into its side, flipping Ruby onto its back. Ruby unstuck Crescent Rose, and in a risky move - turned it to rifle mode. The Nevermore thrashed and Ruby dug her knees around the soaking wet Grimm's back, and placed the barrel against the unprotected part of the back of its neck. Yang flew into the Grimm's side, causing Ruby to almost lose her balance, but in the process - Ruby pulled the trigger. The combined movement of the Nevermore writhing and Yang flying full speed into its side, sent Ruby flying.

"RUBY!" Yang cried out, a taloned hand grabbing Ruby out of the air. The Nevermore shrieked in defiance and sent a barrage of feathers at Ruby and Yang. Yang made her clicking sounds as she dove out of the way. A moment later, a burst of fire seared the air above Ruby's head and incinerated the Nevermore.

Yang raised Ruby to eye level and inspected her with a critical eye. Satisfied, Yang idly tossed Ruby back onto her back. Ruby gripped Yang's mane of hair with one hand, holding Crescent Rose with the other.

"We did it!" Ruby declared happily. Yang grunted in agreement.

"Next stop - Beacon." Yang said, landing at their cave in Mount Glenn. The aerial battle had taken the energy out of Ruby.

"I'll… be asleep… wake me when we're there." Ruby yawned, nestling into Yang's mane.

An amused red eye watched Ruby fall asleep, Yang transformed back and carried Ruby effortlessly piggyback to the station.

* * *

"Wakey, wakey." Yang said to Ruby. Silver eyes blinked open slowly. "Rubes. Get up. The airship landed. We're here at Beacon."

Ruby's eyes shot open.

Yang chuckled as Ruby detached herself from the pillow of Yang's hair and shot up, wide awake.

"What are we waiting for - let's go!" Ruby declared.


End file.
